1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a turn-indicator light module for a vehicle mirror assembly. More particularly, the invention pertains to a vehicle mirror assembly having a turn-signal light module having at least one light source directly away from the side of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern vehicles are equipped with different turn indicator light modules for signaling a turn maneuver to neighboring drivers thus enhancing passive safety of the vehicle and the surrounding traffic. For instance multiple forward and backward directed turn indicator lights and also separate sideward directed turn indicator lights signal an intended turn maneuver of a vehicle to following vehicles, oncoming vehicles and pedestrians so that they are prepared for a sudden driving direction change of the vehicle. Well known turn indicator light modules comprise one or several blinking light sources in a housing, which directly emit light outwards to the surrounding traffic. Directly emitted light can cause blending effects to drivers and pedestrians and suffers from a non-uniform light distribution such that the turning light signal can not be seen in all directions with a uniform intensity and brightness. For instance a turn indicator light positioned in a different height as a driver's position of a neighboring vehicle can often not be seen clear enough by the driver, e.g. a turning light of a truck which is close to a low riding sports car can often be overseen by the driver of the sports car.
Various external rear-view side mirrors enclosing light modules are disclosed in US 2005/0243568 A1 in which light guides are used for transporting light from a light source at one side of the light guide to the other side of the light guide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,464 B2, a turn indicator light module is integrated in a rear view mirror of a vehicle and includes one or several light emitting sources for signaling a turn intend towards a driving direction of the vehicle for informing oncoming vehicles and also for signaling a turn intend towards a sideward direction of the vehicle for informing pedestrians and crossing vehicles of a turning intend. The light emitting sources emit light directly towards the surrounding traffic, using light guiding elements and one or several lenses cause non-uniform light distribution and blending effects.
A German disclosure identified by DE 102 39 839 describes a turn indicator light module being integrated in an outside mirror of a vehicle wherein at least a light emitting source emits a signal light indirectly via a reflector surface towards a driving direction of a vehicle. The light emitting source is not visible from the outside.
Another German disclosure identified by DE 200 11 341 U1 teaches a light emitting module for an outside mirror of a vehicle comprising a turning light indicator element and a separate near field illumination element. The turning light indicator element comprises a reflector and at least one light emitting source which emits light indirectly to a sideward direction of the vehicle by reflection via the reflector.
In a Japanese disclosure identified by JP 2006 205785 A, a door field illumination module is described which is integrated in an outside mirror of a vehicle and which illuminates a lower peripheral region of a vehicle door by directly emitted and indirectly reflected light of a light source and a reflector assembly.